


Shelter

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/F, Post-Canon, Quote Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River makes a confession</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW Friday Quote challenge, with the quote, "I felt it shelter to speak to you" - Emily Dickinson

"I felt it shelter to speak to you." River said abruptly one afternoon.

She had been sitting in the pilot's seat, running diagnostics, while Kaylee crawled beneath her console, trying to find the source of a few recent glitches. When River made her pronouncement, Kaylee poked her head out of the mess, staring quizzically at the other girl's upside down form. "What?"

River frowned, as though struggling to find the right words. It was an expression that Kaylee was quite familiar with, and she wondered how long River had been thinking before her first declaration.

"I'm with you, and the lights turn on," River began.

Somehow Kaylee didn't think that River meant Serenity's actual lights, though she did have trouble with the darkness some nights. "Lights is always good," she offered.

River smiled wanly, and continued. "The lights are on and it feels like shelter, like blankets, like before."

It took Kaylee slightly longer to interpret this sentence, but when she did, the thought made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "I feel like home? Like family?" she asked.

A twitchy nod was her answer, and Kaylee quickly slithered the rest of the way out from under the console. River slid out of her seat like a puddle of protein, and they met in the middle, cuddling on the cockpit floor.

Kaylee wrapped her arms around River and tugged the other girl close, taking in the feel of her warmth, the smell of the shampoo they both used, and the absolute rightness of holding her close. River clung to her, skinny arms holding Kaylee just as tightly. It took her a moment to remember the exact phrase, but once she did, Kaylee knew she'd never forget it.

"I felt it shelter to speak to you, too, River," she whispered.


End file.
